Don't Stop
by maybemarky
Summary: "It would feel amazing, be building into something, and then JJ would think about an unsub, or her grandma, or that time she tripped climbing up the stairs at the library the first week of her freshman year of college, and all of a sudden her brain would be saying enough even though her body was chanting don't stop don't stop don't stop." Emily and JJ set out to fix that. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau was not a virgin. She was quiet, sweet, and unfailingly polite and did not feel the need to advertise her exploits, but she'd also been around the block a time or two. Well, really just around the corner, she supposed, but that expression didn't make it sound nearly as impressive. It wasn't like she'd slept with everyone she met, just a select few. A couple, really. Two past boyfriends and her current girlfriend. So yeah, she was indisputably not a virgin. And she loved sex, really – just thinking about her girlfriend settling in between her legs, digging her heels into her back, raising her hips in time to meet the thrust of her tongue – let's just say it didn't take much to get JJ hot and bothered.

Watching Emily come undone under her touch was one of JJ's favorite things, and she didn't think her girlfriend could ever be more beautiful than when her face was crumpled in ecstasy, her whole body stiff and shaking, quivering around JJ's fingers with her name on her lips. Allowing JJ to be present for those moments – to be the cause of those moments – was one of the most amazing gifts Emily could ever give her. JJ didn't think she was ridiculous to hope to return the favor.

So although virginal wasn't a word one could use to accurately describe JJ's condition, it would be completely fair to say that Jennifer Jareau had never had an orgasm. Never alone, never with those two past boyfriends (she likes to think she understands why, now that she's been intimate with someone with decidedly different anatomy), and never with Emily. And she wanted to with Emily, so badly. Wanted to give her that gift, let her be the one she trusts enough to catch her when she finally goes flying over the edge for that first time. Lord knows she's tried.

It bothers Emily. She'd never admit it, of course, but JJ knows it does. Emily's the kind of woman who likes to prove she's the best at everything, and won't take no for an answer until she has. That's the kind of attitude that doesn't exactly mesh well when she's incapable of getting her girlfriend off, but they were doing okay. What Emily did to her body felt good, and JJ made sure to constantly reassure her of that fact. She could certainly appreciate the pleasure that came from Emily's long fingers or talented tongue, so that wasn't the problem. Hardly. It would feel amazing, be building into something – building, building – and then as hard as she tried not to, JJ would think about an unsub, or her grandma, or that time she tripped climbing up the stairs at the library the first week of her freshman year of college, and all of a sudden her brain would be saying _enough_ even though her body was chanting _don't stop don't stop don't stop._

"Are you sure, babe?" Emily would ask when JJ's brain won her internal fight no matter how hard she tried to battle against it. "You're so close, I can feel it." And despite her best intentions, JJ would nod, and because she was a good girlfriend Emily would stop and wipe her hand on the sheet and curl up next to JJ, spooning her from behind. "It's okay," she'd whisper, wrapping an arm around JJ's stomach and pressing a gentle kiss to the skin just behind her ear. "We'll try again next time."

And they would, but to no avail. JJ would get close, make Emily stop, and then roll over and pretend she couldn't hear the disappointment in her girlfriend's voice as they cuddled together. And that was that, the status quo for a long while, until one day at work when Emily lingered behind in the conference room, waiting until everyone else was out of earshot before grabbing JJ's date book, pulling a roll of unicorn stickers from her pocket, and placing three on Friday. "I stole these from Garcia's desk drawer," she whispered conspiratorially.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "And what's so special about Friday?" she asked. "You taking me out or something?"

Emily grinned. "Quite the opposite, my dear. I'm keeping you in." At JJ's confused look, Emily explained further. "We're going to have a quiet night in. I'll make you dinner, we'll drink some wine. I'll give you a nice, relaxing massage, and then we'll make love all night long. And you," Emily paused for effect, leaning in closer, her breath ghosting over JJ's ear and raising the little hairs on the back of her neck. "You are going to have a mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm." And even though she'd never been able to before, JJ believed her.

So that's where she found herself Friday night, thanking her lucky stars that a case hadn't come in last minute and derailed their plans. Sitting up against the headboard of her bed, clad in only her underwear, as an equally undressed Emily Prentiss straddled her legs and ground her hips down over JJ's. They had been like that for some time, just kissing, mostly, with a little over-the-bra touching thrown in. They were going to take it really slow – that's what Emily had explained over their dinner.

"I'm so wet for you, baby," Emily husked against JJ's ear, kissing down her neck before pausing to suck on her pulse point. "You're so fucking sexy. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you come." JJ groaned and clutched at Emily's back, quickly divesting her of her bra. "Mmmm," Emily hummed, reaching behind her girlfriend to make quick work of JJ's own bra. "God, you're beautiful. Does this feel good?"

JJ nodded breathlessly, pulling Emily close against her so their breasts were touching as Emily continued to grind down in her lap. She reached a hand up to brush over Emily's hardening nipples, and then fisted it into Emily's hair, her nails lightly scratching at her scalp. "I need this, Em," she said. "I need this so bad. I need _you_. Please baby, please make me come tonight."

"Oh, god," Emily moaned, reaching a hand up to pinch at JJ's nipple, twisting it harshly before leaning backward to kiss down her girlfriend's body and sooth the ache with her tongue. "I love it when you talk like that, Jay. I could get off just listening to you talk like that." JJ fought to hide her blush as she pulled Emily's head back upward and crashed their lips together.

The two kissed for several minutes longer, their tongues gently massaging the others' until JJ couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, Emily," she moaned. "Baby, I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god, Em," JJ moaned, arching her back to push harder against Emily's mouth. "I can't wait until you make me come tonight."

Emily grinned, pulling her mouth away from JJ and wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "I'm not going to be the one making you come," she whispered, an excited gleam in her eyes.

JJ's own eyes quickly shot open as she looked cautiously at the room around her, fearing Morgan or even one of the other guys was behind the closet door ready to jump in and join them.

"Relax, babe," Emily laughed, forcing JJ's head to turn and meet her gaze. "It's just you and me here, I promise." She chuckled softly as she felt JJ relax back against the pillows. "Seriously, the hottest woman on the whole East Coast is mine and you think I'll consider sharing her? Do you know me at all?"

"But you said…" JJ trailed off, still confused by Emily's words and the maniacal grin she was sporting.

"I know what I said, baby," Emily continued. "And it's true. I'm not going to be the one making you come, because _you_ are."

JJ was torn between relief that Emily hadn't invited a third party, fear that she'd be unable to succeed, embarrassment that she'd be touching herself for Emily, and arousal at the idea the other woman was interested in watching her do that at all.

"We won't do it if you're not comfortable, sweetheart," Emily began in an attempt to speak to the concern she saw rising in JJ's face. "But I've been doing some research, and I think maybe you'll feel better if you have more control over what's happening, maybe keep your mind from wandering. Plus, the idea of watching while you get yourself off gets me really hot." She smiled at JJ's blush. "So what do you say, babe? Willing to give it a shot?"

JJ stopped to think. It really wasn't something she'd normally be comfortable doing for an audience, but this was Emily she was talking about. After all the two had done together, there was really no reason for JJ to be embarrassed in front of her. And she really wanted to reach that elusive orgasm even more than ever. For herself and for Emily.

"I'll do it," she spoke a moment later, staring into Emily's eyes as she watched them light up in excitement. "But you have to stay right here with me."

"Of course`," Emily spoke, nodding enthusiastically. "I would never leave you. And I wouldn't want to miss this either. You seriously have no idea how incredible you're going to look when you're coming."

JJ grinned at the look in her girlfriend's eyes as she raised a hand up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Emily's ear. "I love you, and if I come – " she was silenced by Emily's fingers on her lips and a pointed glare. " _When_ I come, it's going to be for you. All for you and because of you, regardless of who's doing the touching."

Emily shivered, feeling the goosebumps rise up her body and a gush of wetness between her legs. "My god, Jay," she leaned back in, attaching her lips to JJ's neck. "Let's get started."

"Mhmm," JJ agreed, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her again, her hand tentatively raising to her own breast, tugging and pinching at her nipple. Her eyes blinked open again as Emily bit down on her neck and JJ groaned, moving both hands to Emily's shoulders and pushing her down on the bed, moving herself to straddle over her girlfriend's hips. "You know," she began, smiling coyly as she reached one hand back up to her own breast and placed the other on Emily's, tracing gentle circles around the other woman's hardening nipple, "I'm pretty good at multi-tasking. There's no reason I can't take care of you at the same time."

Emily raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, shaking her head. "You worry about you," she smiled, removing JJ's hand from her breast and placing it gently on JJ's own. "Pretty sure this visual will be more than enough for me."

JJ blushed, grinding her hips down into Emily's as she rocked gently back and forth. "Suit yourself," she shrugged, gaining confidence at seeing how clearly aroused the other woman was becoming just from watching her. She rocked a little harder as her fingers pinched at her nipples. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Emily moved her hands to JJ's hips, helping her to rock back and forth a moment before tugging at the sides of her girlfriend's panties. "Take these off," she urged, sliding back to sit up against the headboard, giving JJ more room to work and herself a better view.

JJ immediately complied, removing her panties before reassuming her position across Emily's legs. Maintaining eye contact the whole time, JJ ran her right hand down her own torso before sliding it between her legs. "Oh," she cried softly, surprised at the wetness she found. JJ had masturbated on her own before, but she had no idea how much it would turn her on to be doing this for Emily.

"Feel good?" Emily grinned, biting her lip again in a way that drove JJ absolutely mad.

"Yeah," JJ moaned, "it does." She moved her fingers back and forth, gathering the wetness before slowly pushing two inside.

Emily's moan matched JJ's own, her eyes leaving JJ's and traveling appreciatively down her girlfriend's body, watching as her fingers thrust slowly in and out. "I love watching you like this, Jay, watching you fuck yourself with your fingers."

JJ sped up. "Keep – ohh, keep talking, Emily."

"God, baby, aren't your fingers just amazing? It feels so good when they're inside me. You fill me up just right, know how to touch me in all the right ways." JJ panted, reaching her left arm forward to grasp on to Emily's shoulder, needing both the closeness and the help with balance. "That's it, baby, I got you. Fuck, Jay, I'm so wet. I don't think I've ever been this wet before." Emily reached down into her own panties, immediately plunging two of her own fingers inside. "Mmmm, Jennifer, it's not going to take much for me."

They were both quiet for a moment, the sounds of their breathing filling the room, when JJ felt a familiar feeling building low in her stomach and her hand stilled. "Emily, I – ."

"Look at me," Emily said, "look at my eyes." She waited until JJ had made eye contact and held it for a moment before continuing. "Don't stop, baby, this is it, okay? Keep going for me, you got this." JJ nodded, resuming her movement but not taking her eyes off Emily. "So good," Emily praised, reaching her free hand up to JJ's hip to support some of her weight. "Now take this hand," she nodded her head toward the hand on her shoulder, "and rub your clit for me, okay?"

JJ did as requested, eyes widening at the increased sensation but never leaving Emily's. "Something…something's happening."

"Don't stop. Let it happen. Can you take another finger?"

"Ye-yeah." JJ's thrusting slowed as she eased a third finger inside before picking up again.

"That's it, babe. Keep going. Just – just keep going."

"Kiss me, Em. I need your mouth on me."

Emily moaned, leaning forward to press her lips to JJ's, tugging on her girlfriend's lower lip before pushing her tongue in to rub against the other woman's. Breaking away to press soft kisses across her cheek and up her neck, Emily landed on JJ's ear, nibbling on the lobe and then sucking it into her mouth.

"Emily! Emily!" JJ cried out, her body stiffening as her hands continued to work between her legs.

Quickly licking the outer shell of JJ's ear, Emily pulled away. "Look at me, Jay." She gasped when they made eye contact, seeing her normally pale blue eyes so dark they were almost navy sent another surge of arousal through Emily's body. "I want to see your face when you – "

"Emily!" JJ interrupted, fighting to keep her eyes trained on Emily's as waves of pleasure started to roll through her body. "I'm gonna – oh, god, yes, I think – Emily, I'm coming!"

Holding her gaze until JJ's eyes slipped shut and her head lolled to the side, Emily allowed her own eyes to again wander down her girlfriend's body, past her quivering stomach muscles and between her legs. The sight of JJ's muscles rhythmically tightening, pulling her fingers even deeper while her other hand continued to stroke her clit was enough to pull Emily over the edge with her, her mind going fuzzy as the pleasure rolled over her. She knew only seconds had passed, but Emily came to what felt like hours later, JJ collapsed on her chest and lazily kissing at her neck.

"Mmmm, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have the right words yet, but wow."

Emily chuckled, reaching a hand up to smooth over JJ's hair, raising her own head just enough to press a kiss to the crown of JJ's head. "You gonna be okay?"

"With you," JJ responded, using the last of her energy to push up on her elbows and press a series of gentle kisses to Emily's cheek, forehead, and finally lips. "Always."


End file.
